1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle illuminating device, and more particularly, to an illuminating device that is provided on a portion such as a pillar in a vehicle interior.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional in-vehicle illuminating device provided on a portion in a vehicle interior such as a pillar thereof, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-164962, for example, discloses the one including a housing and a fluorescent light disposed inside a housing, wherein the device further includes: two windows transparent to the light flux emitted by the light source, the windows being spaced apart from each other and comprising a top window through which light radiation is emitted in a horizontal direction, and a bottom window through which light radiation is emitted downwards; a first directional light reflector disposed between two respective inner edges of the windows; and a second directional light reflector disposed between the two respective outer edges of the windows; the directional light reflectors having shapes that combine to guide the light flux emitted by the fluorescent light towards the transparent windows. A first beam is emitted in an essentially horizontal direction towards the ceiling of the vehicle interior, while a second beam is directed essentially vertically into the activity space thereof in a manner avoiding the passengers sitting on the seat, thus providing lighting without dazzling the passengers.
According to the above-mentioned conventional art, the two light beams are emitted so that they may avoid the passengers on seats, yet there has been a concern that the light rays emitted from the fluorescent light may come directly into the passengers' sight depending on their positions or postures because some of the light rays are emitted through the transparent windows directly into a vehicle interior or cabin.
In view of the above problems, it is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an in-vehicle illuminating device which can prevent light rays emitted from a light source from coming directly into a passenger's sight.